This invention relates to supply chain management, specifically returns management. As the Internet continues to grow and mature, more business is being conducted using Internet-based technology. Another business trend is to outsource. There are numerous reasons to outsource such as reducing costs, improving operations, bypassing inadequate internal abilities, improving service, increasing sales, and reducing inventory. One of the typical types of outsourcing involves third-party logistics (3PL) providers. 3PL providers have helped to fulfill outsourcing needs for some time by concentrating their expertise on a single aspect of logistic services such as shipping, returned product management, or repairing returned products. While 3PLs fulfill their single function adequately, the outsourcing of different aspects of the business to multiple 3PL providers can be difficult to manage and inefficient for the user of such 3PL services.